The design functionality of a typical quick-connect valve assembly (prior-art) utilizes other commercially-available standard components where some, although not all, components are necessary for the new design to function. The typical quick-connect valve assembly may also be referred to as a quick-disconnect coupler, or a quick disconnect coupler, or a quick-disconnect, or in other similar ways. The typical quick-connect valve assembly components are detailed and labeled in FIGS. 1 to 3. In particular, two components from pre-existing commercially available designs are utilized in this invention in order to ensure a practical and functioning typical quick-connect valve assembly: 1) a radial “seal” between a typical male coupler 203 and a typical female coupler 204 and, 2) a “stop and lock” or “lock” that restricts engagement and locks the typical male coupler and the typical female coupler together under full engagement of the typical quick-connect valve assembly. The term “typical” is utilized in naming prior-art components in this specification.
Typical quick-connect valve assemblies are in widespread use for reliably joining fluid transfer lines, gas transfer lines and pneumatic transfer lines. Generally, an automatic shut-off value (a check valve) is incorporated, commonly called a direct response valve. A typical sealing member (prior-art) acts as the direct response valve and hence eliminates the need for a separate shut-off valve that would have to be actuated prior to the uncoupling process. Hence the purpose of the direct response valve utilized within the typical quick-connect valve assembly is to eliminate undesirable leakage during disengagement (uncoupling). Typical quick-connect valve assemblies use many variations of locking mechanisms to automatically lock the two male and female components together so the user avoids needing to manually hold the two components of the coupler together while fluid is flowing, thus supporting practicability. The methods of locking are varied and numerable. The type of locking features of the typical quick-connect valve assembly is not of material relevance to this discussion due to the fact that any manner of locking is merely to provide convenience to the user.
In addition, this type of direct response valve contains some form of the typical sealing member which is commonly contained within in the typical female coupler (prior-art) and this component can take many different shapes. The primary features of the design of the direct response valve are that: 1) it must comprise a smaller size than the inside annular cavity of the typical female coupler 221 and, 2) the typical sealing member 210 sealing surface 214 must closely match in a circumferential manner the same axial shape of sealing surface 215 of the mating female coupler 204. The joining of surfaces 214 and 215 provides a typical fluid seal. In practice, the typical fluid seal is accomplished by utilizing detailed readily available forms and shapes and materials and can be manufactured from a separate and pliable rubber material or a hard material, though, the typical fluid seal material is in practice much more deformable than the parent female and male bodies, in order to ensure that sealing occurs.
A typical radial seal is required that creates a seal between the outer portion of the typical male coupler's smaller end 213 and the inner diameter of the typical female coupler 204 in order to prevent fluid communication out of the assembly, which is commonly referred to as a “leak”. So in practice the typical radial seal also ensures that the quick-connect valve assembly functions and hence fluid flows between the typical female coupler and the typical male coupler only and does not “leak” out of the assembly.
In the past, a number of typical quick-connect valve assemblies have utilized a typical direct response valve, whereby the typical sealing member is caused to open by the insertion of the typical male coupler 203 and the resultant axial movement 910 of the typical sealing member 210 (assuming that the typical female coupler 204 remains stationary herein unless otherwise specified). In typical designs, the forward surface of the typical male coupler (prior-art) 217 (which is of uniform height in the axial direction 910) communicates with the raised surface 216 of the typical sealing member 210, thus causing the typical sealing member 210 to translate in a purely-axial manner (where no rotation occurs). Hence the typical sealing member 210 and the typical male coupler 203 move together (in tandem) in direction 910.
Prior-art direct response valves' (also referred to as check valves; said typical direct response valve) are disclosed in Applicant's previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,561,640 B2; 5,005,602; 4,712,575; 4,776,369; 7,334,603; 6,978,800 and 8,596,560 B2. These prior-art disclosures incorporate only a purely-axial movement of the typical sealing member, relative to the direct response valve body (titled the typical quick-connect valve assembly above). In other words, these prior-art disclosures state that the sealing surfaces' (of the typical sealing member) move the same amount, providing a uniform circumferential opening at all locations between the sealing surfaces. Since the typical sealing member is translating purely-axially against the resisting fluid pressure (contained within central chamber(s) of the female body), this means that the required magnitude of a typical coupling force (of insertion of the typical male coupler) is a result of the fluid pressure as it is applied to the entire resisting surface of the typical sealing member; dissimilar to this invention.
Prior-art direct response valves (also referred to as check valves; said typical direct response valve) are disclosed in Applicant's previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,622,205; 5,941,278; 7,533,693 and 5,117,514 which incorporate only a pure rotational means of opening said typical direct response valve and utilize various styles of sealing members with a fixed rotational movement and also with a mechanical pivot, hence such elements are distinctly different than those in this submission. In addition, prior-art valves are not pure inline direct response (check) valves, as in this submission, although these prior-art valves may be used as the check valve in their engaged positions.
Prior-art direct response valves' (also referred to as check valves; said typical direct response valve) are disclosed in Applicant's previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,427(251/228); 5,620,015 and 4,561,630 and all provide a variety of both typical sealing member physical rotation and the typical sealing member physical translational aspects in their designs; although all of these prior-art submissions incorporate dramatically different mechanism design elements in order to facilitate their sealing member's rotational and axial movements. All prior-art submissions incorporate various combinations of the following elements, in order to create the rotation and translation of their sealing member(s), including: a) complex mechanisms, pivots, levels, cams, wheels, latches and b) sliding, movably connected, pressure trips, lost motion and slides. The prior-art submissions are dramatically different than the current submission since prior-art submissions utilize the above stated elements to facilitate rotation and translation whereas, this invention and the sealing member movement is initiated in a unique manner from previous methods. In addition Applicant U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,015 is specially designed for use as a pipe end valve only and is not considered a pure direct response valve due to the mechanisms utilized in its design. Applicant U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,427 is specifically intended as a shut-off and flow regulation valve and is not said direct response valve in its dis engaged position. Lastly, applicant U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,630 is specifically intended as an extended period shut-off valve and is not said direct response valve in its dis engaged position.
Prior-art direct response valves (also referred to as check valves; said typical direct response valve) are disclosed in Applicant's previous U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,661 which incorporate true rotation of the typical sealing member about its longitudinal shaft axis only and no rotation of the typical sealing member occurs.